Very random Yu Yu Hakusho songs!
by demonoftheblackflames
Summary: Just as the title says!
1. Default Chapter

Very Random Yu Yu Hakusho songs  
Hey all!! Who knows what I was thinking when I wrote these songs. Well it  
was just lying around my house and I figured why not share them with all of  
you guys!!  
Hiei: Oh god help us all!!  
Demonofthedarkflames: *hits him upside the head with a frying pan*  
Heh..Well here's the first one..hope you like it!! Before I forget..I DO  
NOT OWN ANY PART OF YU YU HAKUSHO!!!! And the characters of Lillian and  
Jane, and Kyoko belong to my friends!!  
Jingle bells  
Chorus- Jingle bells Hiei smells, Yusuke laid an egg, Kurama took off on  
Karasu and Koronue robbed a bank!  
V-1- Jin is in the kitchen,  
Touguros in the hall,  
Genkais in the bathroom peeing on the wall.  
Botan has no legs,  
Zeru has no arms  
Rotos running headless right smack into walls.  
Jingle bells Hiei smells, Yusuke laid an egg, Kurama took off on Karasu and  
Koronue robbed a bank!  
V 2- Keikos in the shower,  
Suzukas in the mall,  
Yokos drawing graffiti on the bedroom wall.  
Touyas getting drunk,  
Koenma's acting gay,  
Kuwabaras gonna die in the month of May.  
Jingle bells Hiei smells Yusuke laid an egg, Kurama took off on Karasu and  
Koronue robbed a bank!  
V 3- One fateful day the bunnies will attack,  
And Jane will be standing on Hiei's back,  
Lillian got bored,  
And walked up to Yoko,  
And then told him that he's gone loco.  
Jingle bells, Hiei smells, Yusuke laid an egg, Kurama took off on Karasu  
and Koronue robbed a bank!  
The end!!  
Hiei: Hey who says I smell!!  
Kyoko: I do!! You haven't taken a shower in two days!! *sprays him with air  
freshner*  
Kurama: A little too much information!!  
Hiei: Now I do smell!! *glares at Kyoko*  
Kyoko: Ahh..so you admit it!! *laughs*  
Demonofdarkflames:*to Hiei* Oh cheer up it's just a song!!  
Hiei: *scowls at her and pulls out his sword* I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!  
Demonofthedarkflames: Well gotta run!!!! Read and review please!!!!!!!!  
Kyoko: FREEZER BURN!!!! *Hits Hiei with fire and then ice* All taken care  
of!! 


	2. Hey diddle diddle

DBF: HEY ALL! I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER PARODY SONG! This one I came up with the help of my good friend! Hope y'all enjoy it! 

DISCLAIMER TIME: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE FIC THINGY WHATSOEVER!

DBF: Okay! Well now that that's out of the way...ON WITH THE SONGS!

PARODY OF HEY DIDDLE DIDDLE

Hey diddle diddle,

The raven and the fox,

Kuwabara ran into the moon,

Hiei and Yusuke laughed to see such and idiot

And Karasu took Kurama away!

Alternate ending: Chloe hit Karasu on the head!

DBF: Short I know...but hopefully you enjoyed it! Stay tuned! Please R&R!


	3. Little Bunny Foo Foo

DBF: Hope y'all enjoyed C-2! Anywho this song was a favorite of mine when I was but a little bean sprout... 

Everyone: Sweatdrop

DBF: Glare Well anywho yeah...and i'd often find myself singing this when i'm bored and or in the middle of class when there is nothing else to do..or other random times in school...all my friends would stare at me like wtf have you been smoking...

DISCLAIMER: ONCE AGAIN...I OWN NOTHING!

DBF: Now...ON WITH THE CRAZINESS!

Note: There are several different parodies..but the idea of posting these all started when I randomly sang the first one during art class...

PARODIES TO LITTLE BUNNY FOO FOO (or however u spell it)

1.) Lil chibi Hiei skippin through the demon world

He bumped into Karasu

And both of them went "BOOM!"

2.) Lil chibi Kurama waterin' his garden

Karasu spotted him

And blew up all his plants

3.) Lil chibi Karasu was tending to his bombs

When Kurama poked him with a stick

And scared him half to death

4.) Lil chibi Kuwabara was skippin' round the corner

Didn't look where he was goin'

And fell into a ditch

5.) Lil chibi Botan was runnin' some errands

When she saw Karasu streaking

And flew into a pole

6.) Lil chibi Yoko was doin' all his laundry

Karasu came up behind him

And shoved him in the machine

DBF: Well I hope y'all enjoyed C-3! Review and stay tuned!


End file.
